The Skylark Duo
by Fanobu
Summary: "You weren't suppose to ever come back." "But I really missed you Kyo-chan." "Why did you come back, Aniki?" "I recieved information of my beloved little brother joining the Vongola." Hibari Kyoya looked shock. "And I deciding that us carnivore twins should be together like old times." Hibari has a twin?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Skylark Duo**_

_**"You weren't suppose to ever come back." "But I really missed you Kyo-chan." "Why did you come back, Aniki?" "I recieved information of my beloved little brother joining the Vongola." Hibari Kyoya looked shock. "And I deciding that us carnivore twins should be together like old times."**_

_**Woot woot! I don't really care about how many other fanfics I have, but I promise if you don't see a discontinued or up for adoption in them, I will update them :D**_

_**WARNING: MAJOR HIBARI OOC-NESS!  
Dont own KHRRRRRRRRRRRR!1!1! xD ENJOY!**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

Whispers rushed thier way all across Namimori and had yet to reach a certain disiciplanary prefect's ears.

"So he is here at this herbivore's place." Hibari said looking the place up and down before walking towards the door and ringing the bell.

"Who is it?" chimed the voice of none other than woman of the household.

"Hibari Ky-" "Oh, Hibari-kun! Come in, Tsuna is in his room upstairs!" Nana chimed as she interupted the raven-haired man. "Oh? You changed your outfit?" The woman asked inspecting his now white jacket and pants with a black shirt, also taking note of the snow white shining silky hair.

Hibari bowed 90 degrees at the waist before flashing the woman a smile. "I want to thank you for taking care of my-"

Nana was blushing at the beautiful sight when her son had came falling down the stairs followed by a certain prefect walking down like nothing had happened.

Tsuna looked at the two people who both looked like Hibari Kyoya. "HIEEEEE! There are two?"

Reborn smirked with a raised brow as he jumped down from the top of the stairs onto Tsuna's head that lay on the ground. "Well this seems very interesting."

Hibari looked at the man who looked just like him, and his eyes widened a bit.

"Like I was saying, Sawada-sama." The first Hibari said. "I would like to thank you for looking after my little brother, Hibari Kyoya."

Kyoya's older brother looked at the brunette, who was starting to sit up, and his tutor. "I would also like to thank you two for accepting my brother into your family and for looking after him while I was gone."

"...Aniki, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked as he straightened up.

"HIEEEEE! He really is Hibari-san's older brother!" Tsuna cried as Kyoya hit him harshly upon the head.

"Kyo-chan, appologize." His brother said. "I keep telling you not to be too rough with your friends."

Tsuna flailed his arms everywhere. "W-we aren't r-really-"

"I humbly appologize for being too rough with you, herbivore." Kyoya bowed as Tsuna shivered under his glare, which seemed a thousand times worse than the usual ones, and gaped along at the appology [Reborn was gaping, but you couldn't notice it].

"I-i-it is o-o-o-okay, really." Tsuna stuttered scared of both Hibari's.

When Kyoya stood back up straight, the older [and Tsuna realized he was the same height ay Kyoya] Hibari patted him on the head, which seemed to reduce the muderous aura and glare.

"Well we should be going." The older said as Tsuna stopped him.

"Oh, b-but y-y-your name..." Tsuna said as he trailed off as he got frightened at Kyoya's glare.

Kyoya looked at his older brother with eyes that seemed to seeth with jealousy from the small attention he was getting, but then again, this is _Hibari Kyoya_. People would rather be jealous of him.

"Kyota." The older smirked mischeviously, as even Reborn, _thee Reborn_, couldn't read his mind. "Hibari Kyota."

With that, the two walked out of the house leaving a flushed Nana, gaping Tsuna, and Reborn lost in his thoughts.

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**I wanted to make it longer honestly, but I felt I just had to end it here. I promise the chapters would usually not be this short ever again :D Please read and Review. **__**ALSO**__** I was thinking of adding **__**five**__** other **__**minor characters **__**as **__**Kyota's followers**__**... so I kinda need small brief info on a few OCs and maybe I will pick yours? You can send in more than one at a time if you would like :P GOOD LUCK!**_

_**Example:**_

_**Name: **__**Hibari Kyota [Last then First Please]**_

_**Age: **__**16**_

_**Gender: **__**Male**_

_**Weapon:**__** Tonfa Blades**_

_**Personality: **__**A doting older brother of Kyoya, who only shows respect to others whenever in the sight of someone important or of merits. He seems to be far more scarier than Kyoya whenever his little brother is in danger or hurt. Has a major brother complex in his own way and will sometimes go fangirl-ish over his lil bro. Likes messing around.**_

_**Appearance: **__**A taller Kyoya with a tad bit longer hair and a ponytail in the back of his head that ends at his thigh, being held by a black hair cuff. His uniform is the same as Kyoya's, but consists of a white jacket and pants and a black shirt with the red arm band and snow white silky hair.**_

_**Flame: **__**Secret for now ;D**_

_**Yupp that would be about it XP I know... not much xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Skylark Duo**__** 2**_

_**Woot Woot! I realized I wrote soooo many chapters and sooo many new fanfics too... Well I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I dont own KHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!1!1! xD  
WARNING! OOC HIBARI KYOYA!**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked as he walked side by side with his brother, Kyota.

Kyota raised a brow. "I'm not allowed to meet my younger twin?"

"You weren't suppose to ever come back." Kyoya said after shaking his head to Kyota's question.

"The Vendicare decided they didn't need my extra help since I only kill off some of the people there." Kyota said with a small chuckle.

Kyoya sighed. "People usually say I am the one with anger managment problems."

Kyota chuckled some more. "And guess what? I will be going to Namimori Middle School with you."

Kyoya's eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Oh? Join the Disciplinary Committee with me."

"Gladly." Kyota said with the same eyes as Kyoya.

"But you're going to have to get rid of that long hair and change the color... It goes against the rules of the school." Kyoya said indifferently.

"But Kyoya! I like my hair how it is!" Kyota whined.

/\/\/\/\/\

"HIEEEE! I'm already late!" A certain future Vongols boss shrieked. "Hibari-san is going to 'bite me to death'! Why didn't you wake me up Reborn?"

"A young boss should be able to wake themselves." Reborn smirked as he sipped some of his newly made expresso.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with a hand waving at the other brunette.

Gokudera hit the smiling teen over the head. "Don't be so familiar with Juudaime!" The silverette then turned over to Tsuna. "Good morning Juudaime!"

"Good morning Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as the two followed him running and the other two jogged. "Were you [pant] both waiting out there [pant] for me [pant pant]?"

"Of course!" The two yelled in unison.

"Running to the EXTREME!" Someone yelled coming up beside them.

"Good morning Onii-san." Tsuna greeted out of breath as the school came into view ahowing a dark and light figure waiting by the front gate.

"For being late and disrupting the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." The darker one growled darkly and a bit quiet as the light one looked at a butterfly that had passed by the gate.

"HIEEEE! Hibari-san and... Hibari-san?" Tsuna cried. 'He seemed a whole lot nicer the other day, and now he is exactly like Hibari-san! ...Oh wait... He is Hibari-san...' Tsuna thought a bit confused.

"You bastard! Stay away from Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he threw a few sticks of dynamite at Kyoya, who easily dodged, and Kyota came from where his twin disappeared startling him as he bowed onto the ground. "The bastard is a UMA! I'm very sorry Hibari-sama, please let me research you!"

Tsuna sweatdropped right before getting a beating from Kyoya right before Yamamoto was knocked out by the same Hibari.

Kyota was just staring as Gokudera kept bowing. "Kyoya... Am I a god?"

Kyoya deadpanned. How stupid exactly was his brother?

"Aniki... Lets go..." Kyoya sighed as he kicked Gokudera, efficiently knocking him out while his brother turned.

/\/\/\/\/\

"E-e-e-everybody, th-this is H-H-Hi-Hibari K-Ky-Kyota." The teacher shakily introduced while Kyota just looked around the room with his naturally narrowed eyes, which caused the guys to freeze in fear and the girls to sway at how he looked in the sun since he wasn't giving an evil aura like how his little brother would, but instead looked around curiously like a cat in a new home.

Kyota walked around with his Disciplinary Committee uniform on, but it had slight adjustments. He had a white jacket and pants that matched his perfectly white shining hair and his shirt was black along with his eyes as he stared out the window.

"I always known Hibari-san was a looker, but his brother doesn't send everyone a glare and a murderous aura." A girl whispered to another when there was a bang on her desk. "Don't talk about my little brother or I, myself, will bite you to death." Kyota gave an aura that was thousand times worse than Kyoya's. It was so bad that the girl and anyone close by were choking on it.

Kyota walked towards the door as the teacher decided to be brave. "Where do you think your going?"

The snow-haired boy turned and glared with a psychotic look on his face. "Why does it matter to you, herbivore? Maybe you're going suicidal? I could help with that if you want. And the answer? X = 5. You stop me or Kyoya again, and biting you to death won't be the only thing I do."

The students looked shocked at how much he had talked, and the teacher was shaking out of the newly aquired fear for the Hibari's.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Kyoya! Eat your vegetables!" Kyota complained as his twin only ate the meat and rice.

Kusakabe watched with wide eyes as he looked between the two. Kyoya never told him he had a brother, much less a brother that he actually acknowledges and acts so.. weird around each other.

"I hate vegetables and you know that, Aniki." Kyoya glared at his twin lightly.

Kyota chuckled before asking a weird question. "Can you say it again?"

The darker twin twiched. "No."

"Kyoya."

"No."

"Kyoya~."

The said twin sighed before glaring at Kusakabe, who instantly realized what his boss wanted him to do and walked out of the room.

"...I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said with no hint of evil in it while Kyota squealed quietly.

"You're so cool!" Kyota squealed as Kyoya looked away with a slight blush on his face.

Kyoya coughed before replying. "Carnivores shouldn't squeal like a herbivore."

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Speak of the herbivore and he will appear.

The Hibari twins got up as Kyoya grabbed his tonfas as Kyota followed and reached inside his jacket for his white and silver tonfas as a silver blade popped out of the outer sides. "What was that?"

"Just the regular herbivore." Kyoya sighed as Kyota put away his bladed tonfas.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Tsunayoshi-sama, Reborn-sama... What are you both doing here?" Kyota asked on the rooftop as he dodged a bullet coming his way.

The twins took a defensive stance as they stood back to back, but then Kyota quickly put his weapons away. "Reborn-sama, what was that for?"

"I guess I was right about you, Kyota." Reborn said smirking. "I found out you have the power of the Vindicare, but when they let you out, your power only got more strong."

Kyoya growled, "What are you talking about, baby?"

"Let me guess, Mukuro told you." Kyota sighed. "I knew I should have shut that pineapple up before he got out of the prison. We were great friends."

Kyoya glared at Kyota. "Kyota, tell me what is going on."

Kyota sighed once again as he thought for a long time to try see how he could explani it. "Well Kyoya..." Kyota thought for a second. "I'm dead."

/\/\/\/\/\

_**Ohhhh Kay! the next chapter will have the OCs I have selected... A few OCs and I need 5 or so. PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU TRULY THINK :D**_


End file.
